The Revenge and Seduction of Talia Méndez
by nextstepdancer233
Summary: "I have feelings for you that I shouldn't and even though you burnt down my ship you can make my body do things that I don't want it to. I should hate you but I don't and it's honestly scaring me." Rated M for lemons and language Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean. Worth a look ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the first chapter of my new fan fict. Not sure if I should keep posting for this one so comment and tell me if you like it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

"Move along, love." Capitan Jack Sparrow said to me as he pushed me up from the long boat onto the Black Pearl. I was traveling on El Comandante when his crew plundered the ship. They put everyone into longboats and then set El Comandante on fire. I was in a longboat with Jack Sparrow and he took me back to his ship. I spat at him in disgust. After wiping my spit from his face he exclaimed, "Oh! We have a feisty one here mates!" His crew laughed at me and I turned away. "Take her to the brig." He said to no one in particular. I could feel his eyes on my body as a tall man came to my side and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Right this way, Miss." He winked at me. I tried to fight him and get away but his grip was strong and he was pulling me away.

"¡Yo no puedo creer que haga esto! Es un loco, Jack Sparrow. ¡Usted se pudrirá en el círculo más interno del infierno para sus crímenes! ¡Algún día, recibirá lo que viene a usted! Marque mis palabras." I screamed at him even though I didn't know if he spoke Spanish.

"Aye love," He said nonchalantly, "whatever you say."

I yelled and struggled with the man that was taking me to the brig but once he threw me in and locked the door, I lay down on the floor and cried.

The next day the same man came to take me up on deck for ten minutes. He explained to me in English how the captain had told him to let me out for ten minutes a day. After several more attempts at small talk the man assumed I couldn't speak English and stopped trying to make conversation. _Finally_

I was standing across the deck from the crew, looking out onto the ocean. I pushed my long, dark brown hair out of my face and inhaled the fresh air. I felt a few heads turned my way. Uncomfortable, I looked over at them and all of the men except one immediately went back to work. He had been staring at me for a while so I looked at him and cocked my head. I furrowed my brows and his cheeks turned red when he realized that he had been staring at me for a while. I almost smiled as I looked away. A few moments later he peeked over at me and saw me rubbing my wrists. You could see the red marks where the shackles were cutting into my skin. I frowned at them and tried to slide my hands through the shackles but didn't succeed. At that moment Jack walked out on deck and I looked at him, annoyed. He smirked and walked over to me. He stood behind me and grabbed my waist. I tried to pull away, disgusted. This only made him hold on tighter.

"Don't bother, love," he said smirking, "You belong to me now."

"Eres asqueroso" I said with a look of contempt

"Come on, I know you can speak English." He whispered into my ear. "It will be our little secret." His warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"You don't know anything." I said in a heavy Spanish accent. He smirked and slid his hands down my thighs. I gasped as another shiver ran down my spine. I hated how he could make my body do that. I turned to face him, sneering. "You know, _Captain_" I said, rolling the word off of my tongue. He smiled at me mischievously. "The fastest way to a women's heart is not through her lady parts."

He smirked and took a step closer until there was no space between us. "You're right you know…The heart is much closer to the mouth."

He leaned in and kissed me, trying to part my lips but I had automatically shut down. He smiled, and grabbed my chin. I glared at him fiercely, my breathing ragged.

"I know you can do better than that love." He leaned in and was about to kiss me again when the tall man that had escorted me out on deck called to him,

"Captain, the ten minutes are up." Jack sneered but I could see laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Well I guess you don't have to prove me right…yet." He grabbed my butt and pushed me over to the tall man. I gasped and opened my mouth but the butterflies in my stomach stopped me from saying anything. We must've made a pretty big scene because half of the crew was staring at us.

"What are you looking at, scurvy dogs? Back to work the lot of you!" He yelled at his crew.

The next day I woke up to low whispers in the brig. I was the only prisoner they kept and I was nervous about what he did with the rest of the men on El Comandante. I looked around and saw the captain talking with an older man.

"I don't care if it's bad luck Gibbs, she's staying on this ship." Jack said.

"Don't tell me you're fond of her Captain." The man called Gibbs said, obviously exasperated.

The captain paused for a second and a look of confusion flashed across his face. He shook his head.

"So what if I am?" he said, defending himself. "She's a beauty, that one."

Gibbs laughed half-heartedly and rolled his eyes at the captain.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"Nothing, Captain." Gibbs walked away to the deck and the Captain continued walking towards my cell. I stood up and looked at him, annoyed with the smirk that danced across his face. We just stood there staring at each other for a few minutes.

"What's your name, love?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Talia Méndez."

"Talia, that's a beautiful name." When I didn't reply he continued, "You know, love, I could get you out of here if you want."

I rolled my eyes. "Name your price _pirate_." I said sarcastically.

"Must you call me names, love?" He said, staring at my breasts.

When I didn't answer he continued, "Well, we don't have any open beds unless you want to get molested by me crew, and I highly doubt that. So you will be sharing a bed with me." He winked at the last part.

"I would never sleep with a pirate," I scoffed and added, more to myself, "even if he _is _a captain."

He laughed at me and said, "But aren't you a pirate yourself, love?"

He raised his eyebrows in shock when he saw the confused expression on my face.

"Your dad, is he not Antonio Méndez?"

"What's it to you?"

"He's a pirate, love; making _you_ a pirate." He smiled kindly and added, more as an afterthought, "Or half-pirate."

"He _was_ a pirate Jack." I said. I could feel tears in my eyes. "He was brutally murdered for a map, a _map_ Jack! A map that led to some fountain that doesn't even exist."

The captain cringed when a silent tear fell down my face.

"No, Talia, please don't cry." He stroked my hair and I leaned into his hand. "What do you say you and me have a little rum tonight?" He asked smiling.

I sniffed and looked up at him. He smiled at me and I sighed while closing my eyes and rubbing my temples. "Sure why not?"

He smiled and walked out of the brig.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for my Spanish in the last chapter. I'm a bit rusty. Happy reading!**

_Later that night_

"And guess what was inside the fish, hmm?" He slurred, laughing drunkenly. Before I could guess he finished, "The dancing cookies!"

We fell into a fit of drunken laughter and he handed me another bottle.

"So what were you doing on that ship, love?" He said, finishing his bottle and placing it next to the other nine bottles.

"Why do you care Jack?" I asked. He licked his lips when I said his name.

"Just wondering, love!" He exclaimed raising his hands in mock-surrender.

"Well, if you must know," I started and he leaned back in his chair. "I was sailing on El Comandante coming back from Tortuga."

Jack scrunched up his nose, "You weren't working at the faithful bride were you?"

"No, I wasn't!" I said indignantly, playfully slapping his arm. Jack shrugged and I continued. "A very close friend of my father lives there and I went there to ask him if he knew anything about my fathers' death."

"Well did he?"

"Not exactly, he knew the reason but he didn't know who."

"Ah, I see." He said, stroking his mustache. He shifted around uncomfortably in his chair. Suddenly I mumbled, "My father."

"Aye love, what about him?"

"You knew him did you not?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Aye"

"How did you know him?" I asked.

"Oh I might've met him…once…ehem. Well it doesn't really matter anyways does it love?"

"I guess not."

Jack smiled and brushed the hair out of my face then rested his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand and he leaned in. I closed my eyes as he parted his lips. As we started to kiss he slowly ran his tongue across my lower lip. Shivers ran down my spine. He broke the kiss for a second to pick me up and push me against the wall. We made our way from the wall to the bed and he lay down on top of me. When he reached down under my skirts and ran his hand up my inner thigh I pulled away. _What was I doing? Getting drunk with Captain Jack Sparrow is not a good idea; even if he was muy guapo. Did I really just say that?_

I shook my head and internally hit myself for being so stupid.

"What's the matter love?" Jack said while stroking my hair. I tried to move from under him but he put his full weight on me. I gasped as I felt something poking my hip.

"Just let me leave. OK?" I said breathlessly. Jack looked offended.

"Why? Was my kissing not up to your standards?" He almost laughed but when he felt me struggling to get away from under him he frowned.

"You don't want to sleep here tonight? You want to sleep in that bloody brig again?"

I looked away but he grabbed my chin and his eyes bore into mine.

"What's going on, love?"

_I have feelings for you that I shouldn't and even though you burnt down my ship you can make my body do things that I don't want it to. I should hate you but I don't and it's honestly scaring me._

"I'm…I've…I don't …" I sighed and continued. "I don't want to have my first time with a pirate that probably doesn't even like me and is using me just to get what he wants."

Jack sighed and sat next to me on his bed and I swear I heard him whisper _bloody reputation_. After a few minutes of silence, Jack finally said, "Ok fine. If I promise that I won't do anything will you sleep here tonight? I don't want to see that pretty face in the brig anymore."

I thought about it for a few minutes and almost said no but then my neck started hurting again. _Perfect timing. _I sighed then said, "Fine. But if you try anything I will jump off of this boat and swim away."

Jack just laughed and rolled over onto his stomach.

_Pirates._

Alrighty. We can do this one of two ways. A) I can post once every two weeks with a real chapter (Not only two pages) or B) I can post every two days with two to three pages. Comment which one you'd like!

Also, please review! Reviews=Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**The lack of reviews are making me sad! Please leave your thoughts-they don't have to be long but just a little something to let me know you are liking/not liking the story would be ****great****!**

A few hours later I woke up to Jack's light snoring. He had put his arms around me and his knees were in the crook of mine. I tried to push him off of me but he only held on tighter. I sighed and whispered, "Jack" When he didn't move I poked him and whispered, "Jack!" a little louder. He just sighed and mumbled something in my ear. I shook his arm and he smiled.

"Stop it, love. I'm asleep."

"Jack…" I whined. "Get off of me!"

Jack fake-snored and held me tighter. After a few more minutes of struggling I gave up and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up alone. I jumped out of his bed and threw on a robe over my dress. _What happened last night?_ I walked out on deck and saw Gibbs at the helm. I walked up to him and he smiled.

"How do you do lass?" He asked.

"How do you do?" I said while curtsying. I looked around the deck, hoping to find Jack and ask him what I was doing in his room last night. I looked back at Gibbs who was staring at me, confused. "What? Just because my father was a pirate, doesn't mean I didn't go to finishing school."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Uh, I think he's in the galley."

"Gracias!" I waved to him as I ran off to the galley. Hopefully it was in the same place as the galley in El Comandante. I opened a door and was relieved to see Jack lying down on the ground with a cloth across his face. I walked over and tapped his arm. He lifted the cloth off of his eyes and smiled. Before I could react he reached up and kissed my nose.

"What are you doing?" I asked while I stood up and winced. My hangover was about to take effect. Great. I sat down and Jack took the chair next to me.

"Just to make sure, we didn't…_do_ anything last night…did we?"

Jack smiled at me mischievously then said, "I don't know love, did we?"

"Jack!" I said, panicking. "Don't tell me that-"

"Relax love, we didn't do anything." He said, looking offended. Then he muttered, "Unfortunately"

"What was that?" I asked, even though I had heard him.

"Nothing! Nothing…" He said, raising his hands in the air. He started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Jack! Where are you going?" I said, walking as fast as my head would allow.

"Back to my ship, love! I _am_ the captain after all!" He winked and continued walking.

"Wait!"

"What is it, love?" Jack said, turning around to look at me.

"What am I supposed to do while you're steering the ship?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"You're a woman, aren't you? Go…clean something." He continued walking and I sighed. When I went out on the deck I saw a man I recognized polishing the deck.

"Hola" I smiled at him. "Have we met before?"

He looked up at me from his work and then smiled. "I didn't know you spoke English."

"So we _have _met…" I laughed.

"Not formally." He said, then stood up and held out his hand. I took it tentatively then shook it. "I'm Andrew and you are…?"

"Talia." I smiled.

"So what brings you to The Black Pearl?" He asked but I didn't get a chance to answer. Jack had come up behind me and placed a hand on my waist.

"Mr. Andrew. Why on earth are you antagonizing this woman?" He said calmly.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again sir." Andrew said as he bent his head down and went back to his work.

"Jack! He wasn't antagonizing me!" I said indignantly, playfully hitting his arm. He looked down at Andrew who went back to his work. Then he leaned towards me until his lips brushed past mine. He placed delicate kisses from my cheek to the tip of my ear and whispered,

"You can never be too cautious." Then he turned around and marched back up to the helm leaving me with shivers running up and down my spine.

**Sorry this was a REALLY short update (writers block :P) they will be longer in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

That night I had cooked the crew dinner. Jack had insisted I do something useful since I wasn't his wench in bed and I wasn't useful on deck even though I had told him that I was part of the crew on El Comandante (needless to say he didn't believe me). After dinner I was exhausted and trudged back to Jack's room. I plopped down on the bed and sighed. I was just dozing off when Jack stormed into the room half-naked with a bottle in his hand.

"Jack!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

He jumped and waved his hands around in the air before he suddenly stopped and put his hand on his chin as if he was contemplating something.

"You know you really should be naked right now, love."

I looked at him and my mouth parted in shock. "Perdón?"

"Stop staring at me like that!" He said, waving his hands at me. "I'm being serious though. If you want to sleep in me bed you must be naked." He held both of his pointer fingers up and continued, "It's a rule."

"Jack!" I laughed and he sat down next to me and started playing with my hair.

"You know I love it when you say my name, love." He said while licking his lips. His hand left my hair and started trailing up and down my arm.

"Jack…" I sighed. "I'm not going to be your wench."

"But…but…" Jack pouted and then screwed up his face in a look of extreme concentration. "What if…what if I don't pay you? And we just do it for…fun" He winked and I actually contemplated his offer for a little bit. I opened my mouth then snapped it shut and sighed. Jack smiled at me encouragingly but I plopped down on my pillow and whispered, "Goodnight Jack."

"No!" He exclaimed and I shot up. "Come on Talia it will be fun! I don't want to brag or anything but I am-"

"Jack, no means no…" I shook my head and smiled.

"But you never actually _said _no. So…it doesn't count and I can keep harassing you about it until you let me have my way with you."

I opened my mouth indignantly; about to say something smart but then I realized he was right.

"Jack, I don't want to now. I really have to go to bed." I groaned and lay back down. I looked up at Jack and saw his face brighten and his mouth start to form a mischevious smile.

"Ahah! So you _will _have sex with me!" He smiled, looking giddier than ever.

"Jack! I did **not **say that!"

"Ah, yes love. But you _did _**imply** that you would."

I hid my face in my pillow to hide the bright red blush that was spreading across my face. Wanting to change the awkward subject I said, "I hope you don't remember this conversation tomorrow."

He just laughed and said, "Love, I'm never _that _drunk…"

I groaned, pulled my pillow over my head, and tried to get some sleep but all that my brain wanted to think about was Jack Sparrow naked and all the naughty things I wished I could do with him. If he was any other man I would've given in a long time ago. There was just something about pirates that made me nervous…

**Ah! I know! I'm horrible for ending it here but I had NO time to write. We were at the beach all day and when we got home all I wanted to do was sleep. So I have a schedule for this book now. (Go me!) I will be updating it on Mondays and Fridays. Sounds good amiright? Please please please review! Reviews are my only payment! The next chapter should be up on Monday. **

**3 Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this is late! But I had to write and rewrite this chapter like…50 times. (Ok not really but you get the picture) Oh! And read chapter four before you read this one. Has anyone been wondering what Talia looks like? Yes? A picture is on my profile so check it out! On a different note I have a new plan! This story will be updated every Wednesday. Sounds good? Yes? Ok. Enjoy!**

The next week I didn't see Jack that much except for at night. During the day he was sailing his ship but every night before we went to sleep he would try to seduce me. By the end of the week I was feeling much too raunchy for my own good. I wanted him so bad but something told me that this was all a game and once he got me he would just dump me off somewhere and completely forget about me while I was left to sob about my broken heart. I was so glad that we were docking in Tortuga that day. I really needed to get away from Jack and his antics. As soon as we docked Jack pulled me aside and said, "Why don't you come with me to the Faithful Bride? You know, the place where _you_ used to _work_." He winked but I just sighed then said, "Jack, I've told you before that I never worked there." He pouted and put his arm around me.

"Pity…So what do you say?"

"Um, alright fine." I said and he smiled and grabbed my waist.

"That's a good girl." He said, then quickly pecked my cheek and added under his breath, "It'll be nice to have someone to show off."

"What was that, Captain?" I asked, even though I had heard him.

"Well some people are starting to think I can only get the lasses if I pay for them so I was saying is that it will be nice to have someone who's _not _a wench with me."

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "So you're only taking me to show me off? Not even because you want to spend time with me? That's real nice, Sparrow. Thanks a lot." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away from him but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Wait! No, no, it's not like that!" He exclaimed and pulled me back to him.

"Well what is it like then because-" But I never got to finish my sentence because Jack had leaned in and kissed me. I almost pulled away but the week of my naughty fantasies had caught up to me and I was feeling raunchier than I had in a _very_ long time. Jack pried open my mouth with his tongue and I let him explore. My inner rational voice was screaming at me but my lust shut it up. I swept my tongue across his and continued to lightly nibble on his bottom lip. His hands slid down my back to my butt and he lightly squeezed while one of his hands traveled back up to my hair. I rested my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I jumped away from Jack and he sighed while mumbling something under his breath. "Jack Sparrow." The man spat at him.

"It's a…_pleasure_ to see you here James." Jack said while trying to look bored but I could see a flash of panic cross his face. The man called James sneered as he eyed my body hungrily.

"Who's the wench?" He said, licking his lips.

"Lass, actually" Jack corrected him and I fought a smile because I didn't think one would be welcome in this situation.

"Oh? Is that so?" James laughed cruelly. "What's your name, _lass_?"

"Talia" I replied bluntly, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He took a step closer but Jack automatically pulled me closer to him. James shot a warning look at Jack and he uneasily let go of his protective hold on my waist and took a step away from me. I looked over at Jack in alarm. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Talia…That's a beautiful name, for an even more beautiful…_lass_." He laughed humorlessly and grabbed a lock of my hair between his forefinger and thumb. He eyed my cleavage for a few seconds and then took a step back from me. Jack immediately stepped next to me and put an arm around my waist.

"You have thirty days to pay up _Sparrow_. Time's a'wastin."

"I'll just pay you now…" Jack said crossly. He fished out a pouch of coins and threw them at his feet. James snarled as he leaned down to pick up the money.

"T'was a pleasure to meet you lass." He said, looking me up and down one last time before walking away.

"What was _that _all about?" I asked as we started walking towards the Faithful Bride.

"Don't worry about it love. Just an old…friend…of mine."

I laughed and we continued walking. When we finally reached the Faithful Bride we saw Gibbs and a lot of the other crew members sitting in the back with at least four or five wenches. Suddenly as if he had read my mind Jack said, "Come on love let's go sit by ourselves. Somewhere more…private." He winked then led me to the bar where he whispered something to the barmaid who then proceeded to get a key and give it to Jack.

"Let's go, let's go. As my dear friend would say, time's a'wastin!" We were both quiet for a few seconds and then we both burst out laughing. We started walking down the stairs when suddenly Jack leaned down and picked up my knees and back and started carrying me. I yelped, so he said, "Sorry love, it'll be faster this way. You can't go as fast in your lady shoes."

"Jack, I really can't do this…" I started. "I-"but I was cut off.

"Shhh, love. I've got it all under control." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. We were finally reaching the end of a long corridor and Jack put me down while he put the key in the door. Various moans and groans were coming from some of the closed doors and I blushed while I pretended I couldn't hear them. When he got the door unlocked he held it open for me then winked and said, "After you, miss."

I walked in an awkwardly sat on the end of the bed. Jack walked away from the locked door and smiled as he sat down next to me.

"So now what?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Now this…" Jack pushed me back on the bed and started to take off my dress. I stifled a moan as he looked at my body ravenously. When he was done undressing himself he ran his hands up and down my inner thighs.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He moaned in my ear as he cupped one of my breasts in his hand. I let out a long loud moan as he grinded himself against me. The next fifteen minutes were the best fifteen minutes of my whole time on Jack's ship. When we were done we laid next to each other naked and panting. "I told you it would be fun." Jack said, smirking. I laughed and threw a pillow at his face. The air in the room was hot and heavy and if I hadn't gotten out of there so quickly I might've passed out. We dressed and went back upstairs. Various eyes trailed us as we sat down at a table near the back. A young woman whose cleavage was nearly pouring out of her dress smirked and started walking over to us when she saw Jack. "Jack, it's been so long." She said in what she thought must've been a sexy voice. I had to cough to keep from snorting at Jack's face. I'm sure he was trying with all his might to keep his eyes away from her breasts but every two seconds he would glance at them. "Ah, yes. Um…Kate, this is Talia." Kate pursed her lips and raised one eyebrow. I shot a fake smile at her and scooted closer to Jack while placing my hand on his leg. He put an arm around me and he smiled apologetically at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Right after she was gone another brunette started to walk towards Jack but when she saw me she pouted and turned away. Jack cleared his throat and for a second I thought he was mad at me.

"Sorry about them, love." He said, embarrassed. I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed.

Jack opened his mouth but before he could say anything I kissed him. "Jack, I am not jealous of a _wench_." I lied. He smiled at me while he stood up. He leaned down to grab my hands and pulled me to him.

"Let's get back to the ship love. It's getting late."

**Alrighty. So unfortunately I can't get into details about Jack and Talia's love-making. But that's what your imaginations are for amiright? Yes. Please review! Previews of the next chapter will be sent to you on Monday if you **_**do**_** review. So let's go! Thanks for reading**

**-Anna**


End file.
